If You Seek Amy
by iloveme5895
Summary: Alex is out partying and justin begins to worry. She's throwing her life away, and he makes it his duty to help her. Yet within it all a love is found, one that has MANY twists and turns. better summary inside!
1. The New Alex

If You Seek Amy (literally)

Now if you listen to the song and get the… underlining meaning of this song by Britney Spears then you will get the story!

Summary: Alex is the party girl and she loves to have a good time. Justin is watching as she starts to break herself down, and while trying to save her from herself a romance may just be born, but this romance has more twists and turns then anyone can predict… Including my self (lol)

Rated M because a good story has a balance of everything 

Warning: there is underage drinking, illegal drugs, substance abuse/use, sexual content, explicit or mild (idk yet), mild language, incest, adult issues and content, and scenes may not be suitable for little kids (aka the 10 year old girls who read these things.. cause idk y lol)

Chapter one:

Alex stood in front of her mirror in her bra and underwear. Recently everyone was getting skinner, and her self confidence was slowing plummeting. She hadn't eaten in days, and the only thing keeping her energy up was the drugs. She looked over at her dresser drawer and sighed. She always hated those who did drugs, but that was before she went to her x boyfriend's party.

*~~~flashback~~~*

Harper and Alex were walking over to Dean's party. "Alex I can't believe we got invited to this party. Everyone is going to be there." Harper said while bouncing around. Alec rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I know right. Harper no mater what you don't tell anyone what ever happens. The last thing I need is my dorky brother finding out about me sneaking out to go to a party."

"I don't know why you didn't just invite him as well. We could of danced,…" Harper looked off in a distance and Alex gave her a look before shaking her head. She graphed her friend by the shirt and started to move her towards his house. Harper snapped out of it before following her out. The closer they got to the house the louder the music got. Alex smiled as she looked up at the house with a bunch of teenagers running around. "Alex, are you sure you want to go?" Harper asked while the alcoholically stench was able to be smelled from where she stood.

"Hell yea, I'm not going to miss this party. We're already out we can't miss out on this opportunity. Your parents are out of town, and this kind of chance may never come up again." Alex took Harper's hand into her own and dragged her up the steps to the rowdy house of teenagers. She opened the door and there lay the scene that would change her life forever. People were drinking and smoking all around. The house had the smell of weed everywhere, and there was a haze though out the living room.

"Russo!" Alex turned around to see her boy friend Dean with a beer in one hand and a joint in the other. _Time to party _Alex thought as she gave Dean a hug.

*~~~end flashback~~~*

Alex was pulled out of her trance by her cell phone. She looked over at a text message by none other then Dean,

**Hey Russo, just wondering if you wanted to buy anything I know you must be running low by now. Also if you can, you should go with us to the Hookah Bar. **

Alex sighed and looked at her stash. It was running low and she needed some more to get by for the next week or two. She wrote a quick text asking, what can he get her and how much. She ran down the stairs and went to get some extra cash out of their 'rainy day' fund. Alex blew all her money on drugs already and she didn't get paid till next week so she hopped she could get enough money for the week ahead. Another option was to just hang out with Dean and his crowd of friends, maybe hook up with him for a few nights to get though the week.

She was surprisingly one of the only girls that hung out with him long enough to get to know him. Even though he was high almost 24/7 he was still a great guy. After picking out a bunch of dollar bills she ran back up the stairs and went to count all the money she had. There was a good 25 bucks and she knew it would last her the week.

Dean told her the basics. He was going to throw in some chronic for free if she shared some of the last of her 8ball. She smiled before looking at the half she had left. She didn't do cocaine as much as he did, but her other dealer was nice at letting her have good shit, and everyone knew it. Alex put on her jeans that once was tight, was now loose on her. She brushed out her hair and put it up away from her face so it didn't get in the way of the nights various activities. She got her stash out and put half in one bag and another half in another. She snorted a little bit of it before she started her way out.

She put one of the bags was put into her bra, and after she got some cigarettes and her lighter she left. She was almost never home, and when she was her parents didn't really expect much from her, since it was summer there were no longer any Wizard Training sessions. Alex descended the stairs and ran into Justin on her way down. While running down the stairs she didn't take notice of how high she already was, and when she ran into her brother she happen to have almost fell down. Luckily for her Justin held onto her, and waited for her to gain her balance, which Justin noticed, was a little later then normal. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at her as she closed her eyes for a moment before turning to him.

"I'm fine Justin." Alex said while trying to get out of his arms. He saw her twitch slightly and couldn't help but look into her eyes and frown.

"You're eyes are dilated Alex." He stated. He couldn't believe his sister would do drugs. He then noticed a bit of white powder on her nose. He took his hand and lifted up her face so he could look in and was surprised to see her whole nose had white cocaine coated all inside.

Alex moved his hand away form her face and glared at him. "Stop it Justin."

"What are you doing to yourself?" Justin asked, "This isn't like you at all."

"You don't know me Justin, you don't know anything about me." She said while trying to leave his embrace. "Just let me out I got to go somewhere."

"No I'm going to tell Mom and Dad, they deserve to know." He said.

"Justin please don't" She said with her puppy dog eyes. He looked into them and sighed. She could always get her way with anything because of those eyes, and that cute little glaze she gave someone. Justin snapped out of his mini dream and looked at his sister.

"Fine, but you better not ever think of doing this again." He regretfully said to his sister. He hated admitting that she could get him, but she did.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm hitting a concert it's better to go if your messed up otherwise your like the only person not high." She said while looking over at him with those eyes again. He felt himself falling into the eyes of lies that Alex Russo knew she had. She could make anyone believe almost anything.

"Ok, don't do it anymore ok." He said giving her a little hug. "I don't know what I would do without you." He said into her hair. She hugged him back.

"Awe you care." She said before they broke apart and she turned to leave. "I might sleep over at harpers tonight so tell mom and dad not to wait up." She said before leaving out the door of the Waverly Sub Station. Outside there was Dean's car and a bunch of people packed into the car. "Hey boys rooms for one more?"

"I'll always make room for you Russo." Dean said as he kicked some guy out of his front seat and let her sit there. "Just for you." She smiled at the group and jumped in. Someone was already smoking a joint, and soon she was out partying yet again.

Alex came stumping into the Sub station early in the morning. She had a stench of alcohol, cigarettes, and weed. It was a quarter till five and she couldn't get back into the house. She felt so stupid, she was so happy to be getting out of the house that she forgot to get herself a key. She dialed Justin's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Alex heard her brother say in a droughty way.

"Justin..." Alex said into to phone with a voice that made Justin jump up. She was drunk and he could tell just by the disconnected voice she had.

"Where are you?" He asked her while getting up out of his head and throwing on his boxers.

"Down stairs... I can't... she door is locked or something..." She said while leaning up against the wall.

A.N. yes I made Justin sleep in the nude.. he he he he he he


	2. Disobedience

If You Seek Amy (literally)

Now if you listen to the song and get the… underlining meaning of this song by Britney Spears then you will get the story!

Summary: Alex is the party girl and she loves to have a good time. Justin is watching as she starts to break herself down, and while trying to save her from herself a romance may just be born, but this romance has more twists and turns then anyone can predict… Including my self (lol)

Rated M because a good story has a balance of everything 

Warning: there is underage drinking, illegal drugs, substance abuse/use, sexual content, explicit or mild (idk yet), mild language, incest, adult issues and content, and scenes may not be suitable for little kids (aka the 10 year old girls who read these things.. cause idk y lol)

This does have a bit of jalex moments… or moments that will eventually make their relationship stronger. Ok so here it is!!!

Chapter 2:

Justin raced down the stairs and opened the front door to see his sister Alex with her head against the cement wall and what looked like tears coming out of her eyes. "O my gosh, Alex!" He exclaimed while putting his hands around her. "What have you gone and done to yourself?" He asked himself before picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside the shop then eventually up into her room. He was trying to quietly take her up the stairs but accidently hit her head on the stairs, which caused a loud moan of discomfort. "Alex, shh I got to get you upstairs before everyone wakes up." After a few more steps Justin started to mentally complain. _Dam drunk sister, I swear I'm never going to do this again. _

After a long ten minutes he finally made it all the way up the stairs and into her room.

He put her down on her bed and looked at his sister with a disproving look. She was going to wake up soon with a hangover, so Justin got her a glass of water and two aspirin pills and left it by her bed. Justin went down stairs to see his parents with luggage downstairs.

"What's going on guys?" Justin asked while grapping a bowl of his favorite cereal.

"Justin your mom and I have to go to the sandwich shop convection."

"A sandwich shop convection?" He asked while looking at everyone. Did they think he was stupid? He knew something was up.

"Yes, and we're taking Max with us." His mom said with a smile.

"I don't know why I have to go with you guys." Max said with a sad face.

"Come on Max, I need someone to keep your mom company." Jerry said. His wife gave him a quick hit on the chest before rolling her eyes at the man.

"Don't you want to do something this summer?" She asked his son.

"Playing video games was the only thing I thought of doing." Max said with a grin. Justin rolled his eyes at his brother gave him a look. He swore that was all he ever did.

"Come on." Jerry said while his kind left with his wife, "Justin, I expect you to watch out for Alex. You know she causes trouble so try and handle it all. If not you have my cell." Justin's dad said while closing the door. _If you only knew the half of it _he thought before finishing up his cereal and running upstairs to check up on his baby sister.

Alex was battling to stay conscience. She didn't remember how she exactly got into her room, but as she looked around a bit she saw her bother Justin sitting on a chair next to her bed and her apparently fell asleep while watching over her. She smiled up at him. There was just something about him that drew her towards him. It wasn't a brotherly/sisterly thing either. Somewhere deep inside there was the thought that he wasn't meant to be her brother. She sat up and groaned at the pounding that took place in her head. She looked down at her table side and smiled. There was water and aspirin. It was these simple things e did for her that made her start to wish that they weren't family.

As she stretched her arms out she felt the chronic that was hidden in her bra and glanced over at her brother. She took the drug and hid it underneath her mattress. She couldn't let him know that she brought any of that stuff home with her. Not one second too late Justin woke up, and Alex quickly fell back into the bed. She was scared of the confrontation between them, because she knew she was due for a lecture. Justin opened his eyes and looked down at his sister. She was staring up at him with a scared look in her eyes.

"Alex, you know why I'm mad at your right?" He said with a very stern, authoritive voice. Alex found her self flinching at the tone of it.

"I think I might know." Alex said while looking down at the covers.

"Alex, I'm being serious. You could have been raped or something while being that intoxicated." She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Really Justin I think you're over thinking it. I was just out to a party." She said sounding annoyed with her brother.

"Alex, how long have you been out doing this? I know this can't be the first time." He said while getting out of his sisters chair and went to sit down on her bed next to her.

"Justin." Alex said while laying down and putting the covers over her. "It's not a big deal; everyone is doing it and going to these parties."

"Alex, everyone does not do drugs and drink like that. You need to find some new friends or something." He said and before he said anything else Alex threw the covers off her and glared up at her big brother.

"I don't need new friends. I like the ones I have right now. Just because we don't go around solving math problems and do homework study days or watch the discovery channel for fun doesn't mean we're bad news. In fact some of your friends also go there." She said with a smirk.

"Alex just because they do it doesn't mean that I will. You have to draw the line somewhere Alex and I don't want to watch you throw your life away." Justin said and Alex looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Listen, I'm not going to throw my life away." She said while closing her eyes. "Can you just leave for a little while? I need time to my self." Justin nodded his head and left her alone to her thoughts. Alex wanted to shoot her head off. She should have stayed out on the streets or something at lest then Justin wouldn't have gone all parental on her. She couldn't help but notice that Justin's eyes where so soft when talking to her, nothing like how anyone else lectured her. _He seamed to care about me_, she thought.

Justin was sitting downstairs making Alex something to eat. It was his natural instincts to take care of her, and lest that's what he always told him self. Whenever Alex brought a guy over he always felt like he had to protect his sister. It was a brotherly instinct, brotherly love, though he had to admit the dreams he had at night weren't brotherly at all. He shook his head and continued to make the soup. He couldn't think about his sister like that, she was his sister. Alex came down the stairs in a pair of pjs. "Well hello sleepy head." Justin said with a smile. He handed her a bowl of soup.

"You didn't have to do this. I'm hung over, not sick." She said while taking a seat at the table.

"Just eat it Alex." She nodded her head and started to dig in to the bowl. Her brother always made some of the best soup.

"So where is everyone?" She asked after she stuffed more noodles into her mouth.

"They left to some convection. They didn't really say when they would be back. I'd say a good three or four days before they return."

"That's nice." She said while finishing up the soup. "So what are we supposed to do?" she said.

"Well in a little bit I'm going out to a friend's house. I'll be back before 10, so don't go out and do something stupid." He said while looking over at his sister. He noticed that she had recently been loosing weight, and after this morning he had a good reason of why that was happening. Alex just nodded her head while putting the bowel into the sink. "Alex, please think about what you're doing to everyone. I don't want you to get hurt." He said with seniority in his voice.

"Justin I never thought you would be the one to care." Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm serious about this." She nodded her head and headed upstairs.

"I need more sleep." Alex made her way up the stairs and felt a vibration on her pocket. There was another text message from Dean:

**Russo, wats up? Just wondering would you go with me and the boys to another party? Text me back **

Alex sighed at the massage but quickly wrote him back that she would. She had nothing better to do, and even though Justin cares, she still wanted to go out and have fun.

Ok so I'm going to end it there!!! I'm going to start on the next one in a bit. I can't wait to write to next one so I hope it's up by tomorrow. Thanks to my first reviewer Beka!! Your comment made me start writing this one! So people read and review please tell me how u like it!

Ashley


	3. What happends When You Dont Listen

If You Seek Amy (literally)

Now if you listen to the song and get the… underlining meaning of this song by Britney Spears then you will get the story!

Summary: Alex is the party girl and she loves to have a good time. Justin is watching as she starts to break herself down, and while trying to save her from herself a romance may just be born, but this romance has more twists and turns then anyone can predict… Including my self (lol)

Rated M because a good story has a balance of everything J

Warning: there is underage drinking, illegal drugs, substance abuse/use, sexual content, explicit or mild (idk yet), mild language, incest, adult issues and content, date rape, and scenes may not be suitable for little kids (aka the 10 year old girls who read these things.. cause idk y lol)

Ok this chapter has date rape and yea… may not be suitable for all. very touchy subject.

Chapter 3:

Alex was waiting until she was certain that her brother was gone before getting dressed for a night out. Dean called to say they where going to this big party that everyone was going to be at. She put on a black mini skirt and a purple tank top. She put on a few necklaces and a black hat. She looked ready for a great night out. She decided to leave the drugs, but she did take her pack of cigarettes. She put some quick eye liner and a bit of cover up before running out. She raced down the stairs and went out the back to where Dean was waiting with his car yet again.

"Hey Russo." He said nodding his head at her. Alex found her self rolling her eyes at him. He opened the door from the driver seat and Alex smiled at him. she jumped in and they went down the street. "So Russo, I got this new shit from Burrito. He got a bunch of X. I remember hearing you say you wanted to get some."

"Hell yea everyone says it's a great high." Alex said with a grin.

"Well, Burrito is selling them for 10 bucks a pill, but for you he said he'll knock it doen to 5 a pill." Alex smiled. Thank lord she kept some of the money she was going to buy a lot.

"Great lets go get some." She said before they raced down to Burrito's house.

Meanwhile

Justin was sitting down with his advanced math friends. Something wasn't feeling right. He hated to say it but he didn't trust her at home alone. In her state of mind he knew that she thought of life differently. He studied how drugs mess with a part of your brain that made the appearance of life seam so much different.

"Is something wrong?" His friend Zack asked him. "You seam to be off in another world."

"Sorry I can't help but think about my sister." Zack looked up at Justin with a face that said 'eww'. "No, I just found out that she has been doing drugs and going to parties. I'm worried about her."

"O I understand. Well there is this party going on down the street. Everyone who is anyone is going. Want to go see if she is there?"

"I don't want to be over protective." He said while looking out the window.

"Come on lets check it out" Zach said while getting up and dragging Justin along with him.

Meanwhile

Alex Russo was sitting down on a couch with a bunch of other people. She just got done taking some hits of the Hookah in front of her. It was filled with weed and chairs where pulled up around it. The party was going well, but there was another party down the street, so people started to file out, but still there were still a decent number of people there. Some people were in the Kitchen drinking some of the left over beer. Alex got up and made her way over there and saw Dean and his friends. "Hey." Alex said while stumbling into the room. She took a beer from the fridge and started to down half of it in one gulp.

"Slow down Russo," Dean said with a grin. "How about we take a break from drinking." He stated to her while taking a beer from her.

"Hell no, I'm out of the house again." She said with a smile as she gulped the rest of it down.

"Think she could get any more trashed?" said one of Dean's friends with a laugh. Anyone could tell she was messed up like no other.

"Guys, calm down. Alex, I think you should just stay over here tonight." Dean said with a smile. "I'm planning on crashing here with my friends, and everyone is welcomed to crash here anyway." He said while looking over the room to his friend and pointing to Alex. After a nod from the other guy Dean looked back at her and smiled. "Yep, he's cool with it. Now lets go sit back down on the couch." He said while gesturing her away. Alex sat down though she felt one of the guy's hands on her leg. She looked up to see they guy who owned the house.

Dean then sat next to her and put his hand on her other leg. Alex looked at them both weirdly. She may have been trashed, but she could tell when something was wrong, and something told her that what was going on right now is really wrong. She looked around and noticed that everyone had cleared the room. Alex felt like she was trapped between the two of them. Dean pushed her back on the couch and slipped his hand up her skirt. She caught her breath and held it in and his figures went into her panties and started to play with her. The other boy's hands went up to her bra, and he let one slip in her bra to firm hold of her boob.

Alex was lost between feeling good from what Dean was doing to her, and the fear she felt from the whole idea of what was going on. "What are you two doing?" she said.

"You'll like it Alex just close your eyes, and feel." Dean answered to her before removing her panties. She closed her eyes and soon felt a sharp pain coming from her abdomen. She felt tears gathering up behind her eyes. She tried to open her eyes and take but she couldn't. She didn't enjoy what was going on anymore. She wanted to run out, she wanted to find her brother. She should of stayed home like he said.

Mean while

Justin and his friend, Zack where running around the street. Unfortunately she wasn't at that party. From what some of the other people were saying she was staying at the other party house that everyone had just came from. Justin had a feeling that something bad was happening.

When he got to the house he came in and saw his sister passed out and there was Dean and some other guy fucking her. Dean had her from the front and the other guy from the back. Justin's eyes went wide with anger. How could anyone do this to his sister? Zack was right behind him and once he walked into the house Justin head Zack gasp. Before Justin knew what he was doing he was pulling both guys off his sister.

Zack raced over to Alex and picked her up. He got her into his arms and saw Justin kicking the shit out of the other two drunken boys. "Justin come on we have to leave already." He said. Justin gave both of them a few more hits followed with a 'never mess with my sister you sick mother fuckers' and yes Justin was cussing. He had never been this mad at anyone in his life. He finally finished and turned around to see Alex. She looked like a rag doll, lifeless.

"I'll take her Zack." His friend nodded at handed her over to Justin.

"Come on I'll help." Zack said while opening the door for Justin. From there they started the long walk back to the Waverly Sub Station.

Ok so that was short but I'm doing my finals now. I'll write more when I can! Please out girl scouts! (Lol lame joke I know)

Ashley


	4. The After Math

If You Seek Amy (literally)

Now if you listen to the song and get the… underlining meaning of this song by Britney Spears then you will get the story!

Summary: Alex is the party girl and she loves to have a good time. Justin is watching as she starts to break herself down, and while trying to save her from herself a romance may just be born, but this romance has more twists and turns then anyone can predict… Including my self (lol)

Rated M because a good story has a balance of everything J

Warning: there is underage drinking, illegal drugs, substance abuse/use, sexual content, explicit or mild (idk yet), mild language, incest, adult issues and content, date rape, and scenes may not be suitable for little kids (aka the 10 year old girls who read these things.. cause idk y lol)

Chapter 4:

Justin put his sister down on her bed and sighed. _Does she not see what she was doing to herself? _Justin thought to himself. He ended up lying down next to her on her bed and looked over at his baby sister. He was shocked and scared from seeing anyone being treated like that, but what made it worse was that it was his sister. She was raped, and he didn't know if he could ever stand to look at not only his sister but those boys ever the same again. His sister ended up rolling over and placing her head on his chest. He looked down and smiled. She looked so peaceful, and not to add she was so cute, though he had to admit the smell of alcoholic and drugs made him want to run the other way.

He wrapped his arms around his sister and shook his head. It was so hard fighting the emotions that he had for his sister. It was that nagging thought that always came anytime they where near each other. Justin played a bit with her hair while thinking of how exactly he felt for his sister. It wasn't the normal brother/sister feeling. He was attracted to her; he wanted to be with her every night. He shook head and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He gave her a quick kiss on her fore head before he closed his eyes.

Alex rubbed her face into her pillow and sighed. _Something feels different._ She thought before getting up and seeing her brother beneath her. His arms we wrapped around her waist and she noticed her head was lying on his chest. He seamed to be pulling her closer to his body in a protective way. She smiled, but then looked around the room. _How the hell did I get home? _She moved her legs and felt soreness between her legs. _What the hell happened last night!_ She shook her brother awake, and he regretfully looked at his sister.

"What Alex?" He asked her while rubbing his eyes awake. It was early in the morning and she was up, wasn't he the one who was normally forcing her to get up.

"Did something happen... between you and me... last night?" Justin's eyes got big and he looked at her. The sad thing was that she was completely serious.

"No." He said with a laugh. Then he started to get up, but stopped. "Wait, are you telling me you don't remember what happened to you last night?" He asked while looking over at his sister. She shook her head and looked up at him as though waiting for an answer. Justin felt uncomfortable. _How do I tell her what happened. It's not something even I understand the whole story to. _"You, you were... Alex, I'm sorry to say this, but you were raped." He said while looking out in another direction. He didn't want to see her reaction to the news.

"What, who would do that?" She asked with a pissed off look on her face.

"Alex, it was Dean and one of his friends. I don't know who, but Alex, I'm sorry." He said while trying to give her a hug. She moved away from him and glared at her brother.

"No, there is no way he would do that to me. We are best fiends we hang out almost every night. There is no way he would ever do something as low as that." She said while running out of the room and into the bathroom. She could hear her brother trying to follow her out, but she didn't want to feel him. She felt tears starting to go down her face as she slammed the door behind her. She collapsed onto the floor and started to rock back and forth.

She heard stories about what he does to girls, but she never thought it to be true. She started balling loudly. _How could he do this to me? After everything we've been though. _She looked around for a cigarette but couldn't find one; instead she found a bag of x in her bra. She stared at the pills and wondered. _Should I?_ After staring at them, she took three and shoved it in her mouth. She didn't want to think about this. She put the pills back up and left the bathroom.

Her brother was outside banging on the door. "Justin, please just leave me alone for a bit." She said before going into her room. She turned on some music and went to sit on her bed. She felt her phone vibrating, and she went over and picked it up. There was a text message from Dean. _Ugg why must he text me now, why would he text me after what he's done to me?_

**Russo, I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive me. What I did was inexcusable. You're still my number one girl ******

Alex read it a few times and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She threw her cell phone across the floor and screamed at it. She didn't want to think about what happened to her. She was so messed up that she couldn't even remember. _Am I becoming addicted? Am I being one of those girls that always is passed out at parties, or the girl that everyone know is going to get trashed? _She looked around her room in defeat. She laid down and stared up at her ceiling. She couldn't think straight, and the drugs weren't helping her much either. Her room looked like it was breathing, and she felt like she was an oven.

"Alex, I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?" Her brother Justin said from the door way. He started to walk into the room and saw her destroyed cell phone. "Alex, we're going to have to get you a new phone now." He said while picking up the pieces from off the floor. He looked back at his sister and noticed that she wasn't answering him back. "Alex?" He called out her name while stepping towards her. She was up, and he could se her breathing. Her eyes were glazed, and at first Justin thought it was from crying.

"Justin, I'm sorry. I'm such a screw up." She said while turning to face him. Her eyes were dilated, and seamed to be full of lust.

"What's the matter Alex?" Justin said while getting closer to his sister. "You're not a screw up, you made some mistakes. You can move on from this part of your life."

"I'd advise you not to get much closer." Alex said while closing her eyes. Now she understood why people were always all over each other when they were on x. She felt like she had to have sex, it was a want, a need that she was normally able to control, but now she couldn't.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked while taking another step closer. Alex took a deep breath; she couldn't tell him. He would search her room and find everything she had in her room.

"Justin, please I might do something stupid." She answered him. She was talking slow breaths. The closer he got to her, the more dangerous she knew it would be.

"Then I should stay in here Alex. I don't want you to do something stupid to yourself. Things may look bad right now," He said while sitting on the bed next to her, "but trust me. You don't want to give it all up." He answered while touching her shoulder. Alex tried to hold her self back. Why was life so hard right now? She tried to remind her self that he was in fact her brother, but it didn't help.

She never really saw him as her brother anyway. Ever since she was younger she saw him in an unbrotherly way, and having him next to her while she was in this state was pushing the boundaries. "Justin." She said in a voice that came out in lustful moan. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else. She didn't want him to know how bothered she was right now. She wanted him so bad, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Alex are you alright?" He asked her while putting his face right next to hers. _Why or why? Is god testing me right now? _She thought before she gently leaned forward and let their lips touch.


	5. This Love Is A Scary Love

If You Seek Amy (literally)

Now if you listen to the song and get the… underlining meaning of this song by Britney Spears then you will get the story!

Summary: Alex is the party girl and she loves to have a good time. Justin is watching as she starts to break herself down, and while trying to save her from herself a romance may just be born, but this romance has more twists and turns then anyone can predict… Including my self (lol)

Rated M because a good story has a balance of everything J

Warning: there is underage drinking, illegal drugs, substance abuse/use, sexual content, explicit, mild language, incest, adult issues and content, date rape, and scenes may not be suitable for little kids (aka the 10 year old girls who read these things.. cause idk y lol)

There is a... very explicit sex scene. I believe that with sex scenes you get to see just how the charters advance and how they connect. (Pun lol) but yea hope u enjoy

Chapter 5:

_O my gosh, what did I just do? _Alex thought as she pulled her lips away from her brother's. It was an impulse, she wanted to blame it all on the drugs, but she couldn't. She's wanted this for so long, and under these circumstances it happened. Alex knew deep down that she had just changed their relationship forever. There was no going back, especially since after they kissed, but she felt like it was meant to have happened. She wanted it to happen for so long that actually getting it was what scared her.

They stared at each other, and neither moved. It was like a staring contest between the two, and neither wanted to lose. There was the awkward silence between the two, and no one knew exactly what to say. What was someone to say in this kind of situation? 'Well, that was nice, but you're my sister? Though I do want to do it again.' or 'I'm sorry, but I've always wanted this.' No, no words could help them now. The damage was done.

After what felt twenty minutes of silence, Justin cleared his voice as he started to sit up. "What was that Alex?" He asked her. There was something different about the way she looked at him. It was as though she was going to pounce on him at any second. He didn't know if he should enjoy this, or run the other way. He ended up sitting down right next to her both of them leaning up against the wall.

"I'm so… I didn't mean to…" Alex was at a lost for words. How was she to tell him that she had always wanted to do that, and that right now she needed him? She needed him more then anyone else. She closed her eyes and looked at him one more time before sitting up. She looked over at him and noticed a look of lust in his eyes. She's never seen it before, and she smiled. _So he wants me too. _Alex thought before crushing her lips yet again to his. This time she kissed him with everything she had. She wanted him to know that she wanted him, and that she had wanted him for so long.

Justin couldn't comprehend what just happened, but his sisters lips were on his own. He couldn't deny the feelings this kiss brought to the surface. His mind yelled out that this was dangerous, that this is wrong, but another part of him wanted it so much. He pulled her closer and started to kiss her back. He knew that later on questions would have to be asked and answered, but for now he was just enjoying this. This feeling, one that no number of girls has ever made him feel. It was utter and total bliss.

Alex couldn't believe her luck, he was kissing her back, and the knowledge that he wanted her, was enough to make her feel like jelly. She pressed more into him, and found herself sitting with one leg on each side of him. She heard what sounded like a moan coming out from her brother, and she couldn't help but smile. She was in control, and that's how she liked it to be. Alex moved her body so that it grinded up against her brother, and smiled in satisfaction at the noises that she made him make.

Justin was trying to control the noises his little sister was making him have. She was grinding right on his member and making him hard. His sister was a little temptress, and he was falling into her game. He gapped his sister's hips and switched their positions. "Justin." He heard his sister moan to as her legs wrapped around his back. Justin was finding it hard to think about anything other then the feel of his sister's wetness. He could smell her arousal, and it made him harder if that was possible.

Alex couldn't stand another second of this agony. She wanted him inside her, and that was the only thing she could think of. She started to grind once again against her older brother, and he moaned yet again. "Alex, do you know what you're doing to me right now." He said in between kisses. Alex moaned in response and smiled as he started to kiss away from her mouth and down towards her neck. He started with a kiss but then his tongue started to make circles. She moaned yet again and closed her eyes. He then started to trail kisses down to her shirt collar. He looked up at Alex and waited for her to open her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded her head and sat up a bit to take off her shit. There he saw a lacy pink and black bra. Justin groaned at the way it covered her boobs.

He started to kiss her chest as his hand went behind to unclasp her bra. He took it off swiftly and threw the garnet across the room. She found herself moaning at the feeling of the air touching her skin. Justin started to kiss her nipple before lightly parting his lips to allow his tongue to gently lick the nipple, making it hard. Alex felt a heat starting to form between her legs, and couldn't help but moan.

"Justin I need you so bad right now." She got out in a breathy moan. Justin felt like he was losing control, and he could help but comply with what she said. He moved down to her stomach and started to unzip her skirt. Alex was shaking with want and desire for her brother. She had been waiting for this to happen for so long and now she was finally going to get it. He looked up at her as he took off her skirt. He looked at her panties and smiled. They were also black and pink, but what made him smile was that he could see exactly how wet she already was. She wanted this, and then he took off her underwear and looked at exactly what he had been dreaming of for years. He bent down and kissed her private area and he felt her squirm. Justin then took his tongue and ran it quickly across her clit. Her legs buckled upwards and Justin lightly had to hold her down. "Justin, don't tease me. Please I NEED you inside me."

Justin felt his cock jolt. He stood up and started to undress. There was no way he could deny her command. Alex was watching him with her predatorily set eyes. He dropped his pants and she saw 'it'. She was at a loss of words for a few minutes all the could think was _o my gosh!_. She didn't know how or if he was going to be able to fit, but at the same time she felt an excitement. She got up on her knees and pulled back onto the bed. They started to make out before they got into position. He slowly put his dick into her, and he moaned at the feeling of her tightness wrapped around him. Alex closed her eyes as she got used to the feel of him, he was gently pulling out and going back in trying to make it easier on her.

After a minute she started to meet his thrusts. "More." She simply said and Justin went faster and put more of his cock into her. She started to feel herself getting close, and she told him to go even faster. They started to pound into each other faster and faster until Alex thought she was going to explode. Then he hit the right spot and she screamed out his name. Justin thrust a few more times before he too came.

They collapsed on the bed, and Justin pulled his sister into his arms. Alex closed her eyes and smiled. Nothing would be the same, but at lest she had this moment to remember forever. If this was so wrong, why did it feel so right? It those moments, the thought that he was her brother didn't even come to her mind. It felt right, like they were meant to have done this. Alex put her head on her brother's chest, and she found herself drifting off to sleep. Later on they would address what just happened, but for now Alex couldn't find the energy to open her eyes.

Ok so this took 4eva to write! I hope you all enjoy


	6. If there's a will there's a way

ok so im working on my home computer which has like SUCKY out of date crap on it. lol so i don't have spell check so ill try to do my best to reread and make sure i dont miss spell something. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. if i didn't have people adding this to story alert and reviewing in the last few days i wouldn't of decided to keep writing during the time i don't have my laptop. (which makes me wanna cry lol)

ANYWAY, back to the story i think i left a long enough time between chapters. here it is!

If You Seek Amy (literally)

Now if you listen to the song and get the… underlining meaning of this song by Britney Spears then you will get the story!

Summary: Alex is the party girl and she loves to have a good time. Justin is watching as she starts to break herself down, and while trying to save her from herself a romance may just be born, but this romance has more twists and turns then anyone can predict… Including my self (lol)

Rated M because a good story has a balance of everything

Warning: there is underage drinking, illegal drugs, substance abuse/use, sexual content, explicit, mild language, incest, adult issues and content, date rape, and scenes may not be suitable for little kids (aka the 10 year old girls who read these things.. cause idk y lol)

* * *

chapter 6:

Justin looked down at his little sister sleeping on his chest with a sad look. He knew that although that was an experience that he would never forget, they had to try and move on from it. They where brother and sister, and this kind of thing wasn't meant to happen between siblings. Not only was it morally wrong, but also illegal. Last he checked brother and sister marriages were illegal, and their relationship is condemned in society. He looked around the room and sighed. Even though he knew all this, a part of him was still turned on especially by the fact that his little sister lay naked right next to him. _I'm going to hell. _Justin thought to himself as more and more thoughts came to him surrounding his sister. She had an intoxicating sent, and Justin knew that it spelt out trouble for them both.

Justin started to get up, but was stoped by his sister's arm tightning around his waist. She gave a quick yawn before siting up in bed. The sheets fell from her body, and Justin was left staring at what it exposed. Although only hours before they where having sex, the sight if Alex like that made him hard yet again. "Alex." Justin was able to croak out, " You may want to cover up." He said to her. Alex followed to where her brother's eyes were looking and gasped before getting the blanket and covering up.

"So, " Alex said as she laid in bed. She knew that they had to talk about what happened, but the problem was how to do that exactly. "About earlier.." She started to look around the room while trying to come up with some sort of reasoning behind it. "I know you may want to pretend that it never happened."

"Alex, I wont ever pretend it never happened. I know what happened between us, was something that none of us will forget, but it still doesn't take away from the fact that it should have never happened. We are brother and sister, and because of that we have to never do this again." He said while trying to make himself believe what was coming out of his own mouth.

"Justin you can't deny that you want me." She said while a smile. "I think we can both see that." She said while looking at the budge between his legs. "What if there was a reason why we feel like this towards each other. Ever since I was younger I could tell that there was something between the two of us, and I've never seen you as my brother."

"It doesn't take away from the fact that we are related." Justin said with a sad sigh.

"Well if there's a will, there's a way." Alex said with a smile as she started to take the sheets off her. She had a sudden idea, and she needed to hurry up and get right on it.

"Alex!" Justin exclaimed as she started to move around the room. He was telling her that they couldn't continue this, and she just had to get up, naked right now. "Do you have to get up right now. " His voice sounded whinny, like a kid who wanted ice cream from the ice cream truck. "We are talking about something serious." Alex giggled, and started to put on he undergarments.

"Come on Justin, you're standing there in only your boxers." Alex said while turning around to quickly look him up and down. "And you have a hard on. You're not the only one suffering here." Alex said while she pulled on a tank top.

"Alex," Justin said as a warning to her before he turned around. Alex rolled her eyes at her brother before throwing on a pair of short shorts. She quickly brushed her hair before putting pony tails on both sides of her head. She walked around over to where he brother stood and cleared her throat.

"Alright Justin." She said with a smile. "Now its time to go into the lair."

"Wait Alex, what are you thinking?" He asked. Alex looked up at him with one of her devilish looks before she ran out of her room. Justin pointed at his sister, "Ugh, me, lair, magic, ALEX." He said before chasing after her. He knew that what ever his sister's mind came up with was more then likely going to make the situation even worse.

Alex made her way into the lair and ran straight towards the magic books. There had to be something in there about how to deal with this kind of problem. She took out a few random books and started to read. Although she hated reading anything, this was one of the few times when she would force herself to read. once she opened a page of a book, Justin came in. "What do you think you're going to do. You know we're not allowed to be in here when dad is gone."

"I'm not the one who had the wizard police called on me." Alex said with a grin. "Besides all I'm gonna do is read though these books. There has to be something that can help us out."

"Everything can't be fixed with magic." He said to her. Alex rolled her eyes and kept on reading. "Alex what exactly do you plan to do?" He asked her.

"I plan to find some kind of spell that will fix this. Maybe have it so mom and dad are ok with what happened. I don't know!" She said. "I know that if I don't at lest look I will never know."

Justin looked at his sister and smiled. "Do you really want us to be together? Even if we lose our powers?"

"Justin, you know I was never going to win. You should be asking yourself that question. Everyone knows that you will be the one to keep your powers, and with that you have to ask if you can give up your powers to be with me." She said before looking back down at her book with a blush on her cheeks.

Justin watched his sister and smiled. He picked up a book from the stack of books she had on the table and looked over at her. She smiled at him for a second before they went back to reading though the stacks of books in front of them. They had only a few days before their parents got back home. "Don't forget that later on we have to go to the mall. I need to buy a new phone before Mom and Dad find out."

Justin nodded his head, before they kept on reading. "I'll take you tomorrow."

* * *

ok so i know this is SUPPER short. I got to get ready for summer school ( yea i do that, but its cause the school screwed up my math credits and they made me retake a class i already took) anyway, i hope you enjoyed. and sorry if there are any spelling errors. i read though it a few times, but i still make mistakes.


	7. I was Born to Tell You I Love You

If You Seek Amy (literally)

Now if you listen to the song and get the… underlining meaning of this song by Britney Spears then you will get the story!

Summary: Alex is the party girl and she loves to have a good time. Justin is watching as she starts to break herself down, and while trying to save her from herself a romance may just be born, but this romance has more twists and turns then anyone can predict… Including my self (lol)

Rated M because a good story has a balance of everything

Warning: there is underage drinking, illegal drugs, substance abuse/use, sexual content, explicit, mild language, incest, adult issues and content, date rape, and scenes may not be suitable for little kids (aka the 10 year old girls who read these things.. cause idk y lol)

Extra warning: VERY GRAPHIC SEX SCENE ( hehe i had a lot fun thinking up and writing this one)

* * *

Chapter 7: I was born to tell you I love you

Alex had just gone though millions of books, and she still didn't find anything to help them out. Justin seamed to have the same luck, nothing. She stood up and yawned, it was already one in the morning. "Babe, I'm going to hit the bed. Are you coming with?" She said with one of her sweet smiles.

"Na, I'll be there later on." Alex nodded her head andleft the room. Justin was reading the page he had opened a few times and sighed. He found out that in the wizarding world brother and sister relationships weren't that uncommon, yet he had to wonder if his parents would approve. He sat there reading the verse in the book over and over:

_Same sibling relationships are very common within pure wizard families. It was a way to not only to help keep love within the wizard community, but to allow both siblings to keep their powers. Once out of the pure wizard families same sibling relationships are not so common, and almost non existent. _

Justin read it over and over and sighed. He closed the book and made his way up the stairs to his sister. She was laying down in his bed with shorts and a tank top. He smiled at her and could help but lay a quick kiss on her lips. "Justin" he mumbled in her sleep, and he silently laid in bed next to her. Their parents would be coming home soon, and he knew then everything would change. Both of them agreed to tell their parents, but the question was how would they take it. He couldn't stand the though of not being able to hold his sister the way he could right now. He wrapped his arms around her and took in a deep breath. She smelled like strawberries and cream, and Justin closed his eyes.

The morning light woke up a yawning Alex. She looked down at Justin watched the morning light raise to his face. She knew that once their parents got back home they could no longer hold each other the way they have. There was a fear in Alex's mind when the thought of what their parents would do, would they condemn them, send them away, or maybe have it so they aren't allowed to be together? She watched as her brother slowly awoke. "Morning beautiful." Alex smiled at his brother's remark.

"Morning handsome, did you have sweet dreams?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Only the best." He said while graping Alex and punning her down on the bed beneath him. "Though those dreams are nothing compared to the real thing." He said with a grin. Alex felt his brothers morning 'problem' against her leg before his lips came down on hers. "I love you Alex." He stated as he took a breath.

"I love you too Justin." She said back before his lips came back down on hers. He gave Alex's lips a nip so she could open her lips to him, and she did it almost instantly. His hands went down her body and Alex let out a moan. His hands with to her breast, and he gently started to massage it. " O Justin." She moaned into his mouth, he knew exactly how to get her started. His lips left hers and found her neck. He started with a few nips, and soon started lightly sucking. "Justin please, I want more." She moaned while pushing her lower body against his fully erect dick.

Justin took in a deep breath while Alex started her grinding motion. "O god Alex. Your so amazing." He said while moving his hand lower and into her shorts. His hand lightly touched her clit and Alex found instant release. She moaned out his name and Justin felt pride in knowing that he did this to her. She was whimpering out his name while Justin continued to use circular motions on her intimate part. It didn't take long for Alex to ready yet again, and Justin moved his hand out of her shorts and instead started to take them off. He pushed down her boxers and allowed his erection of out the restraining boxers. "I need to feel you so bad Alex." He gently whispered into her ear. She nodded in response and opened her legs wider. He placed his dick in her and let out a moan. "Alex your so ready for me." He started as he felt her tight wetness surrounding him. He started off slowly moving while enjoying the feeling of his sister.

"Justin more please, I need more." She stated while moving her hips foward to met his thrusts. Justin could do nothing put do as she requested. He increased his speed and watched as his sister's eyes where closed and how she was moaning out his name so softly. He thurst in harder and watched as his sisters eyes opened and she said his name louder. and _Bingo was his name o_, he thought as he did she same movement and saw her face squint up and another moan pass though her lips. He kept on thrusting over and over, until they both climaxed. "Wow Justin." Alex said after a few minutes of catching her breath.

"Did you enjoy it?" Justin asked as he pulled out of her and layed down beside her.

"Do you need to ask." She rolled over and laid her head against his chest. They fell into a comfortable silence, and Alex looked up at her brother. "What do you think will happen when mom and dad get back home?"

"I don't know Alex. The wizard world is used to this kind of arrangement, but the normal world isn't. I believe Dad will understand, but Mom she'll be upset." He said a mater of factually. "We can only hope for the best." He said.

"No mater what happneds Justin, If Mom and Dad send one of us away, or condem us forever, I love you. I will always love you." Alex said with a smile.

"I will always love you too." Justin said back before they kissed. "Now It's time to get up."

"I don't want to. You tired me out." Alex stated with a grin on her face. "You know there is always this thing I've wanted to experience." Alex said with a smile.

"What exactly would that be?" Justin asked almost fearfull of what his sister's mind could come up with.

"Lets take a shower." Alex said with a grin. Justin rolled her eyes, but knew exactly what was going though her mind. They got up and made their way to the shower. Alex took off her top on the way, and Justin's boxers fell to the ground.

* * *

ok so sprry its short. i wanted to get this out before i want to summer school (2moro cry cry). You know how hard it is to write a sex scene. The whole time i can to tell myself that i started the sex scene and i had to finsh it. though i think this scene was perty good. Took forever to write cause i kept having my litle brother pop up behind me and try reading this. Last thing i needed him doing was running to my mom about what i write.. she knows I write this kind of thing.. but not on her computer :)

READ AND REVIEW

*~ashley~*


	8. Max's reaction

its been 4eva since i updated, so here it is a new chapter! just so you know i got like 3 of them writin up, i just got to type it all out ... grr lol so here you go!

IF yoU SeeK aMy

Chapter 8 : Max's reaction

Alex walked down the stairs to see Justin sitting at the table with none other then their family. Alex wanted to be happy that they where finally home, but she she couldn't help the longing need to kiss Justin, something she couldn't do in front of her parents. "Hey mom and dad, how was the sandwich convention thing?" She said while walking over to the fridge to get out some orange juice.

"It was nice, we met this family from Buffalo, they knew how to make some sweet sandwiches." Jerry said while nodding his head. "Now, how did the two of you behave when we were gone? Though I half expected the house to be demolished when we got back. I hope you two didn't fight the whole time."

"Of coarse not." Alex said while walking over to her dad while putting her arm over his shoulder. "But, I may be in need of a new cell phone. I can honestly say Justin had nothing to do with my cell phone breaking."

"What happened to the other one? We just got you that one, a sidekick isn't cheep you know." Their mom stepped in.

"She was having relationship problems." Justin said trying to help cover for her. Alex looked over at Justin with a silent thank you.

"Well Honey you need to learn how to do something better then destroying things when you mad. How bout we give you something more creative to do."

"Mom, you forget that creative to me is finding a way to annoy my brother, or better yet cause chaos and destruction in this family. My creativeness isn't welcomed much here."

"Just don't destroy another cell phone, understand." Jerry said. "Now, I was going to go out anyway and get some food for dinner, guess i have to get a new cell phone."

" Perfectly one that isn't cheep. Internet connection, something like that palm pre."

"Keep on dreaming girl." Jerry added before getting on his jacket and leaving.

"Wait up you'll forget all the food items if i don't go with you." His wife called out before turning around to the kids. " Now behave kids we'll be back in a few hours."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Justin what are we going to do?" Alex said while pacing in her bedroom. "I don't want to lie to mom and dad about us."

"I don't want to lie about it either, but I also don't know what to do." Justin said while getting out of a chair that was located by her desk. He walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Alex leaned into the warm embrace and sighed in a comforting way. "I think we have to tell them. We'll do it together and no matter what happens I wont leave your side." Alex turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Do you promise? Promise that no matter what happens we will be together." She said almost desperately.

"I promise, I'll always be there." He said before leaning down and capturing her lips. She smiled and leaned into the kiss. What started out as an innocent little peck, soon turned into a kiss fulled by desire. Justin's tongue lightly went over Alex's lips begging to be allowed in. She parted her lips slightly as Justin's tongue explored her mouth, which caused both teens to moan. Their tongues battled for dominance, in which Alex gave up with a grin and allowed Justin to win. He Laid his sister down onto her bed and was soon on top of her, Alex could feel Justin's erection pressing up against her and moaned. She wanted him so badly, and he wanted her too. Alex decided to tease her brother by grinding her hips up against his hard member, and Justin couldn't help but moan.

"You have no idea what you're playing with." He muttered out against her lips. He was about ready to rip her cloths off and just take her hard and rough.

"I think I do, and I want more of it." Alex added with another grind up against him. He moved her hand to her pants and started to unbutton them when a voice interrupted the moment.

"Hey Alex do you think you could - " The two lovers stopped and looked over to see their little brother. 'Talk about awkward.' Alex thought while regretfully sitting up as Justin got off her. Max looked between the two as what they where doing registered in his mind. "Tell me I'm sleeping. There is no way my brother and sister would be making out on her bed. Though why i would dream of this is beyond me." He said before giving himself a pinch. "Ouch!! " he said before looking at them. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Max, "Alex said while looking at Justin quickly. "I think it's time we had a talk." she patted on a spot next to the bed and she shook his head.

"Not after what I just saw. God knows what you two have done on that bed."

"Really Max, really?" Alex said annoyed that Max was about to destroy a 'family' moment that would change everything forever.

"Just take the chair, I promise we haven't don't anything on it." Justin said. "Though now I'm getting ideas."

"Justin not now we need to talk to Max about what he just saw. We may have warped his fragile little mind."

"You're kidding right?" Justin said. "This kid's mind sure as hell isn't-"

"Ok you two, already fighting like a married couple." Max said while getting the chair and sitting across from them. "Time to explain."

"Well we planned to tell everyone in a bit. We are waiting for the right moment." Justin said.

"So how did... this," Max said while pointing from Alex to Justin. "Happen, and for how long?"

"I guess I've always had feelings for Justin. Just when something happened, he was here for me and the next thing I knew Ba-mm there we were."

"A week together.. ALONE.. well" Justin said looking at Alex with a grin ," It sort of changed some things."

"OK, uncharted territory in which I don't want to go. I guess that if you two are happy, then I'll have to accept it. I may not approve of.. incest, but you two seam happy, and I've always seen the way you two look at each other. Also Alex looks human for once, you normally are out and this is the most talking I've heard from you in weeks."

"Yea, I won't ever be like that again. Now that I've gotten Justin I wont ever be like that again." She said with a grin. Then she launched herself at Max with a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Not we have to tell mom and dad." Justin said

"Cant wait." Alex said with sarcasm. Max lightly laughed at them and smiled.

* * *

ok so there it is a new chapter. Tell me if you like it.

*~ashley~*


	9. I need a fix

* * *

If you seek Amy

AN: ok so my friend was all ashley write more and bla bla bla bla bla so I was all sure.. lol im bored with my life anyway, and today I just got my laptop from school (though no charger… stupid idiots) and I gotta wait 4 a new one.. *cry cry* mother beepers… :P anyway, here's the next chapter

Recap: they gotta tell their parents… (yep that's it lol)

* * *

Chapter 9 : i need a fix

Alex and Justin was sitting down at the dinner table, eating well dinner. They agreed to tell their family about their relationship tonight. Now came the hard part one finding the right moment to tell them, and actually doing just that. In theory, it was an easy as 3.14, yet as Alex looked over at her parents she couldn't help but feel utterly lost. How the hell would her parents react? Would they shun them? Would they ever be able to accept them? Justin looked over at his sister sensing her distress, and put his hand on her thigh. Alex looked over at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Alex knew that this was her time to talk, to tell them. Yet she didn't want to ruin her family's happiness. _Why is life so mean to me? _Alex wondered. Alex nodded over at Justin sort of signalling to him that she was going to speak. "Mom, Dad, there is something that we need to talk about." Max looked over at his siblings and sighed.

"I'll be upstairs." He said already knowing what was going to happen. "Good luck." He stated while leaving the table and heading up the stairs and into his room.

"What is it Alex?" Jerry asked looking at his kids.

"Well.. there isn't any easy way to say this." Alex gulped and Justin's hand now went to her shoulder in reassurance. It was now or never. She had to let it out. "When everyone left for the week, Justin and I.. we.. got together." The room was silent as their parents took in just what she had said.

"Let me get this straight," Their mom said, "My eldest son, and my only daughter are seeing each other. In a relationship, sexually." Justin and Alex nodded and waited for more. Seconds passed, but they felt like long hours. No one dared to speak a word. "Go up to your room." Was all that slipped though their mom's mouth.

"Honey, Don't be too drastic."

"Don't Honey me. Why can't our family be normal for a change. No, not only are we a wizard family, with all these wizard family issues that arise all the time, but now our children are having sex. That's incest, and it's illegal."

"Not in the wizard world. It's very common." Jerry stated before their mom started to yell about how their family was messed up.

The two children slipped away towards the upstairs hall way, away from all the screaming. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Alex asked her older brother. "Maybe we should have never told them."

"We did the right thing Alex. Now let's leave it up to them to work it out, but no matter what I will always love you." Justin said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving her alone. Alex wanted to feel security in what her older brother said, but she couldn't. If any thing it made her fear for the worse. The way her said no matter what, made her believe that he already knew that something bad was going to happen.

Alex opened her door as she heard her mom yelling about how much this family was messed up, how their family had so many issues, and how she couldn't take all these issues that being a wizard family brought on. Alex then noticed that her vision was getting blurry, and soon tears where falling down her cheeks. She felt a painhit her heart and suddenly a word popped into her mind. She needed some kind of relief. It burned inside her, it hit her so fast that she didn't have time to stop and think about her actions.

She slammed her door and got the pills out from under her bed. Not only that, but a joint was already rolled and ready to be smoked. She opened her window crawled out on the roof and smoked it after she took the rest of the x she had left. She knew that she was being stupid, but she needed to forget everything. She couldn't hear her parents yelling as her vision went to darkness.

Justin was sitting in his room looking at his computer screen. He couldn't think straight without knowing what Alex was doing. He had this feeling that she was vulnerable right now. It hurt him to know that he couldn't go over to her, hold her, and tell her it will be alright. Their parents arguments could be heard loud and clear while in his room, and he could only imagine what it felt like for her. There was pain in knowing that their parents where fighting this passionately about them.

Justin got up from his desk and walked over to his book case. He needed to escape reality for a little while. Just as he started to read the first page, he heard a loud crash coming from his sister's room. _Oh no what the hell was that _Justin thought as he got up and made his way over there. He met his mom and dad outside the door as well. They opened it to reveal Alex laying on the floor, knocked out. As Justin took a step inside the room her could smell the pot.

"What has been going on since we left?" Jerry asked looking over at Justin.

"In all fairness, she's been doing this for.. months. I don't know when she started it, but I know that I caught her not too long ago. She told me she would stop."

"Most addicts go right back to smoking or whatever they do when a stressful situation hits them. I can guess that this was very stress full for her." Jerry commented before stepping towards her. He looked at her mouth and noticed a while foam starting to come though. "Holly shit, Justin call 911. She over dosed on something." Justin ran down the stairs as quick as he could to dial the number. The whole time only one thing stuck in his mind, _please oh please don't have her die. _

_

* * *

_

_OK so there is some more! i hope you all enjoyed it so far. i was going to end it early, but then i was all beep might as wel as let this go on for a bit longer. so there you go and and read and review! i love reviews (even the mean ones lol)  
*~ashley~*_


	10. takes me on this rollercoaster ride

If you seek Amy

So I'm back with some more. I'm bored in my math class (which is like supper easy lol survey of math lol easy senior year math class... I recommend it lol) I'm so happy to see that people are reading this! *smile* I know my grammar SUCKS lol but I'm not in class and this is just a fun thing I do on my free time. (Which soon I won't have a lot of seeing as I have to start to apply to college. ) Oh and my b-day is on Friday (Sep 4) in 18 whoot! Time to buy some lotto tickets. !!! :P now here is the rest of the story.

Chapter 10: no one but you takes me on this rollercoaster ride.

Justin was sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital waiting for the doctors to tell them what exactly happened to her. Justin couldn't stand the wait, _she has to be ok. I can't stand the thought of not being able to see her smile. _Justin was worried for his sister and lover. He was scared shitless when his dad told him to call 911. Jerry was doing C.P.R. and his mom was freaking out. Really it was a scene that Justin never wanted to revisit again.

Hours passed by and Justin was looking back from the clock and the door they took his sister threw. Max was sitting next to him, and their parents where holding each other's hand waiting for the news. _Why did she have to do it? _Justin wondered.

The door opened up and a doctor came out and walked over towards them. "Mr. and Mrs. Russo." He called out, and they stood up and walked over towards them. Justin watched as the doctor talked to them before walking away.

"What's going on?" Justin asked once their parents sat back down. "Is she ok?" He asked with panic in his voice. "She's not…"

"She'll be just fine; she will be staying overnight to make sure the drugs don't have any late reactions. Apparently her system has a lot of different drugs." Jerry said. "Justin, I need you to answer truthfully, when did you find out about Alex doing drugs?"

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't find out till the day before you left for the conference. She said she would stop." Justin said.

"Well the drug test shows that she did for a while, but when someone who was a user is faced with problems that they can't handle, they normally go back towards drugs. Basically, she had a relapse. Now we just need to find out what to do with her." Jerry said while looking over at the family. "So I guess we all need to talk this out, because this will affect all of us."

"What do you mean? What are you planning to do?" Justin asked.

"Well there is a basic rehab." Their mom added in.

"No, I've heard stories about what happens in those places." Justin said. "Is there any other place?"

"Well, there is wiz tech. Professor crumbs texted me – "

"Wait, he can text? Isn't he a bit old to be doing that?" Justin asked.

"I thought that too, but that's not important right now. Anyway, he texted me and told me he found out about what happened and wanted to ask me if his school could take her in. He has taken a... fondness of her a while back saying she could be a great wizard. He wants her there for a while to give her a break from the normal world."

"If she goes, I go with her." Justin said seriously. Jerry nodded as in knowing that he would say that.

"Me too!" max added in.

"I thought you might say that." Their mom added shaking her head. "That's why as a family I thought we should come to a conclusion." Everyone nodded before they open the 'floor' to talk about what to do.

The next day Alex woke up to see Justin sitting down next to her on an uncomfortable hospital chair fast asleep. She smiled at her older brother; he looked so cute while he was sleeping. The door opened, and looked over at it and saw Max walk in. "Hey Max." Alex said with a raspy voice from the lack of speaking for so long, and they dry feeling in her throat.

"You're awake." Max ran over to her side. "You've been out for hours." He said before hitting her upside the head.

"Ouch what the hell was that for." Alex said while holding her aching head. _Ugh, as though I don't enough already. Add a newly formed head ache, Grr. _

"Don't you ever do something like that ever again. We were going crazy about you. Justin wouldn't leave you alone since we had the chance to come back here, and Mom and Dad are going crazy about what you did. Mom was going to send you to rehab."

"Rehab, no I can't go there. I'm not bad with drugs… just I had an accident. It won't ever happen again." Alex was shaking.

"Don't worry you're not going there. Dad had another option, though I don't know if you'll be ok with this one either." Max said looking off in a distance for a second.

"What is it Max?" Alex asked, but another voice cut Max off from giving an answer.

"Wiz tech," Justin said simply. "For the rest of summer we are going to be there."

"We? As in all of us are going?" Alex said with a smile starting to form on her lips. _I'm not going to have to alone. _

"Yea, you know I would never leave you." Justin said while putting his hand over hers. Alex leaned over to him and he stood up to give her a hug.

"Oh Justin, you're so perfect. How could you ever love someone like me?" Alex said.

"No one but you Alex," Justin said into her hair. "No one but you takes me on this rollercoaster ride." He said. "You're the reason why I do all the things I do." Alex felt tears starting to build up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Unlike before these weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness. She snuggled up into his warm embrace and smiled.

"I'm such a screw up though." Alex said.

"Every time you screw up, I'll be there to help you put everything back together." The door opened and their parents walked in. Justin looked over and saw his dad grin down at him in a knowing way. His mom looked a bit pissed, but didn't say much about it. Justin pulled apart from Alex and kissed her on the forehead. "We should be out of here in a little while. I'll go find out what time we can leave." Justin said before getting up and leaving his sister's side. He walked over to his Mom and Dad. "So when can we get her out of here."

"Around 12, but when you get back it's packing time because you'll be leaving for Wiz Tech after dinner." Jerry said.

"Are you sure that you and Max both have to go?" Theresa asked.

"I'm going; you can try to talk Max in to staying. No matter what happens, I won't leave her side." Justin stated.


	11. Arrival at Wiztech

If you seek Amy

So it took me forever to update this. Sorry about the lateness if my friend didn't tell me to update… well I probably would not have decided to update this. Also I have no clue how wiz-tech looks (just the main hall place) so I'm just gonna make a bunch of crap up. Oh and so in wiz tech is where drama is going to start… I love drama. He-he

Anyway, here is the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 11: Arrival at Wiz Tech

Max, Justin, and Alex stood in the castle hallway. The halls where currently deserted since it was late. The young wizards heard a noise behind them, and looked to see Professor Crumbs. "Well hello young Russo family." He said with one of his all knowing grins. "I'm so glad you could come join us this summer. It's a bit late, so I expect you three to tuck yourselves into bed. You've all been here before, so get off to the rooms you normally go to." The three of them nodded as they made their way up the stairs to the towers where they slept.

"It's been so long since we've been here." Alex said as she looked at the hall ways. "I don't know if I should be happy to be here, or depressed cause for the rest of summer I have to take wizard classes."

"It isn't all that bad Alex." Max said. "Just think… I got nothing. Hey Justin got any positive outlooks?"

"Well at least we are together, and you're not at some drug rehab."

"I guess that is a better side of everything that's been going on." Alex said with a small smile. "I'm happy you came with me. I don't know how I would be able to deal with this without you." Alex said while looking at her brothers, but mostly Justin.

Max looked back between the two lovers and rolled his eyes. "Well I'll leave two to say goodnight to one another. Peace!" He yelled and raced down the hall way. Alex giggled at her little brother, before she turned her head back to her older brother.

Justin pulled his little sister to his side and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just so happy that you're ok. You don't know how scared I was before."

"I'm sorry about that, and I'll never do something that stupid ever again." Alex pulled her body away from Justin's and leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you, and I always will." Justin took his sister into his arms and pushed his lips to Alex's. Alex closed her eyes melted into the feeling Justin was giving her. During the kiss, Justin pushed Alex up against the wall and held her there.

Justin pulled away from Alex and put his head up against Alex's as her panted. "I swear you'll be the end of me."

"But it will be one hell of a good end." Alex said with a grin across her face. Alex leaned forward and kisses his lips again. "We should get to bed." She said as she took in their positions.

"I know." Justin said before he kissed his sister again. "I don't want to though." He added before kissing her again.

"Justin." Alex moaned as she felt her brother's hand go up her shirt. "We can't here." She moaned while arching her back into him.

"Your lips are saying no, but your body is saying yes." Justin says with a grin as he feels her breast, as he kisses her neck.

"Justin, we can't at least not here." She said moaned out as she closed her eyes in bliss. Oh how she wanted to do so much more, but the reality was they were in the school's hallway. It was not the ideal place to have sex. Justin groaned and pulled away from his sister wishing they did a lot more. Alex laughed at her brother's disappointed face. "You know I love you." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too. Plus you should get to bed; you must be exhausted from everything that's happened today." Justin added as he let her go. "I'll walk you to your room." Justin lent out his arm to his sister in a gentlemen fashion.

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" Alex said as she took his outstretched arm. Justin grinned at his sister as they made their ways to her room.

Alex awoke to a bunch of girls running around the girl rooms while trying to get ready. She groaned as she thought about the time. Summer should be the time of sleeping in and uneducated fun. She got up and started to get dressed for the classes that day. She put on her robes and required glasses and looked in the mirror. She looked like a dork.

She made her way down to the main eating hall and took a seat next to Justin and Max. Justin instantly put his arms around her, and Alex blushed. Alex took a bite out of her chocolate chip pancakes. "How was your night?" Max asked as he watched his sister eat.

"Just fine, though I wish I had more sleeping time. I'm going to miss sleeping in." Alex put another piece of pancakes. Justin chuckled at his sister's words before he gave her a quick peck on her check. "Justin I'm trying to eat."

"Hurry up then, we have class in a few minutes." Justin said while looking up at the big clock that hung on the top the entrance to the room.

"Are we in the same classes again?" Justin nodded, and Alex shoved a few more pieces of pancakes into her mouth and finished up her meal. "Let's go then." She said once she swallowed her food. "Max what class do you have?"

"Spell casting and charms 101."

"Oh I had that class before." Justin said. "You'll have fun. You learn new spells and how to charm things. Like how I did the helping hand." Alex put her hand over her brother's mouth.

"I hope you have a good day Maxi. Play nice and don't get into any fights." Alex said before she got up and dragged Justin along with her. Justin broke away from her grip.

"Why did you cut me off?"

"Sometimes you talk too much." Alex muttered. "So what class do we have?"

"We have Alchemy and Potions."

"Well let's go." Alex said before giving her brother a kiss.

* * *

OK so this is a bit short… Ehh sorry I have a lot of crap going on right now.. oh and if anyone has any good ideas about what I could do with the main characters it's much appreciated.

*~ashley~*


	12. Jealously turns the best people Green

If you Seek Amy

Ok so my friend told me yet again to update this story, so here it is another story. Anyone have any good ideas please tell! OH and I was in the mood to write a lemon! (aka sex scene very described like I was blushing while writing this lol ) : P

* * *

Chapter 12: jealously turns even the best people Green.

Alex and Justin walked out of their first class with a groan. "Gosh I forgot how boring the classes are here."

"You just don't like school in general." Justin said with a shake of his head. Alex laughed and nodded in agreement. The two of them started to walk down the hall away, and ran into a small group of giggling girls. Alex silently glared at the group as the girls looked at Justin before they blushed and ran away from the two of them.

"I forgot how retarded wizard girls are." Alex said with a huff.

"Wow where did that come from?" Justin asked his sister.

"They were like all giggling and looking at you with that fan girl look." She muttered while sticking her tongue out in distaste.

"Are you jealous?" Justin asked looking at his sister. "Oh my gosh, I think you are." Justin said as he came to the realization. Alex's face went bright red from anger or embarrassment Justin couldn't tell.

"I am not." She said as she tried to briskly walk away from Justin. Justin's arms reached out and pulled her back before she could go anywhere.

"Oh come on babe. You know that the only girl I love is and always will be you." Justin said as he turned his sister around and placed her into his arms with his face meeting his chest. "But I will admit green is a good color on you." Alex pulled herself away from his arms and hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch, what the-"

Alex pulled her brother's lips down on to her own. It felt so good to be able to do this here without the fear of being caught. Their parents already knew, and same sibling relationships was more common here than anywhere else. Justin's arms went out his sister's waist and pulled her closer to him, and in the end raising her from the ground. Alex could already feel Justin's erection though her outfit. They pulled away and Alex's face went to his neck to give her a kiss there.

"We need to go somewhere." She said with a wanting voice. Justin groaned in agreement as he looked away from his sister to find somewhere away from the hall way. Alex started to suck on his neck, and Justin found the nearest room and opened it. There was a small broom closet.

"This will have to do." Justin moaned out and he slammed the door, mentally locked it with a locking spell, before pushing his sister up against the door. Alex moaned at the painful feeling, but before she could say much about it, Justin was removing her bra. When did he take her shirt off? She couldn't remember, yet she wasn't complaining when his mouth engulfed her nipple. She arched her body into the feeling he was giving her. His hand went down to her skirt and slipped into her panties.

Alex opened her legs for him already knowing what he had in mind. Instantly she felt pleasure as his fingers started to play with her clit. Alex started to move her bottom half to get more friction; she was so close to release she could feel it. Justin stopped her fingers and Alex opened her eyes to glare at him. "You can't do that. Please." She moaned and grinded her body against his, and Justin let out a moan himself.

"I need to be inside you." He let out as he started to grind back with her thrusts forward. Alex closed her eyes as she remembered the last time they had sex, oh she needed this.

"Yes Please." She half muttered half moaned. Justin licked his lips as he let his pants fall and removed Alex's soaked underwear. Justin lifted her sister up a bit more and placed her so his dick would go in smoothly. "Fuck me." She moaned in anticipation. Justin nodded before slamming her down onto his hard dick. Alex held back a scream from the initial pain, a few thrusts later and Alex was moaning loudly. She started to move with his thrusts. He went in and out, and Alex started to suck on his neck while moaning for him to go faster.

Justin pulled a bit away grabbed her hips and started to pound into her as fast and hard as he could. Alex moaned in pleasure as she felt herself coming undone. She was so close, she held on to his shoulders as she climaxed with a loud, "JUSTIN!" that followed. At the tightening of her vagina and his name leaving her lips, he came with her name leaving his own mouth.

For a few minutes they stayed that way, in pure bliss. "I think we should go, I bet our break period is almost over." Alex said with a grin.

"I could get used to doing this on our break periods." Alex shook her head as her brother gave her a quick kiss before he pulled his limb member out of her.

"What class do we have next?" Alex said as she stood on the ground and groaned at the feeling between her legs. This was the first time they did it as rough as they did, and in a new position it hurt more than normal.

"Are you ok babe?" Justin asked seeing the discomfort on her face.

"Fine just give me a minute." She said before she fixed her clothing. "OK so what class do we have next?"

"History of Magic." Justin said with a slight smile.

"Let's go." Alex said. Justin undid the spell and they walked out of the closet. Alex started to fix her hair knowing that it looked a mess while Justin pulled her collar up to try and cover the love bites that covered his neck. "Looks like I marked you." Alex said with a grin as she started to walk away.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Justin asked. Alex nodded did a spell and a mirror was in her hand. He pulled it up and looked at the many move bites. "Oh shit."

"Now all those girls will leave you alone and know that you are already taken." Alex said more to herself then Justin. Justin smiled as he saw the possessive look in her eyes.

"Come one green girl."

"Green? I don't get it." Alex said as her brother dragged her to another class.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoy!

*~ashley~*


End file.
